<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hailee Potter and That Damn Malfoy by sxgaaas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760351">Hailee Potter and That Damn Malfoy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgaaas/pseuds/sxgaaas'>sxgaaas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anyways, Blinny, Charlie is Gay af, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Fem!Harry, Gen, Genderbend, Harry Potter Gender Bend, Harry is a bi queen, M/M, Multi, NARCISSA IS STILL FEMALE, Nermione, Rancy, So is draco, fem!Draco, female drarry!, i don't know what i'm typing anymore, kinda drama tbh, we love it tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgaaas/pseuds/sxgaaas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since forever, Dracona Malfoy has been a huge pain in Hailee Potter's arse. </p>
<p>But no one knows what they do at night. And no one needs to. That's Hailee and Dracona's business only. Until someone threatens to expose them to the school. </p>
<p>Can Dracona overcome her huge fear of being judged? Can Hailee take the pressure? Worst of all, what does the threatener want from them?</p>
<p>FREQUENT SMUT! NO WARNINGS!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Weasley &amp; Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson &amp; Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hailee Potter and That Damn Malfoy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hailee couldn't remember the first time she and Malfoy did it. They simply did.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me and more of my works on Wattpad!</p>
<p>User: DBubbleDiscoKween</p>
<p>Song of The Chapter - Intro: Serendipity (BTS) - https://youtu.be/BEMaH9Sm3lQ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Dray</b>
  
  <b>calls</b>
  
  <b>Hailee</b>
  
  <b>Daddy.</b>
  
  <b>Deal</b>
  
  <b>with</b>
  
  <b>it.</b>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>⚠️ <b>As</b><b>in</b><b>the</b><b>description,</b><b>there</b><b>is</b><b>frequent</b><b>sex.</b><b>If</b><b>this</b><b>bothers</b><b>you,</b><b>please</b><b>don't</b><b>read</b><b>this</b><b>book.</b><b>There</b><b>aren't</b><b>any</b><b>warnings.</b><b>You</b><b>have</b><b>been</b><b>warned</b>⚠️<br/><br/></p>
<p>Hailee couldn't remember the first time Malfoy and she did it. They simply did.</p>
<p>Hailee turned her head to look at the sleeping girl next to her. Malfoy always looked at peace when she was sleeping. No matter if there was thunder or it was burning up, she was always peaceful looking. Hailee took in all of Malfoy's features. Her straight, whitish-blonde hair that was scattered among the pillow she lied on. Her pointy jaw-line that Hailee loved to move her tongue over while Malfoy moaned and writhed beneath her. Hailee moved her gaze to the other girl's eyes.</p>
<p>Malfoy's eyes were closed but Hailee didn't need them open to know what they looked like. The outer ring was grey, simple, stormy, grey. But, Hailee knew, the closer to the pupil, the more silver Malfoy's eyes seemed to be. The flecks of pewter color that did things to Hailee.</p>
<p>Malfoy had gotten her nose pierced over the summer before the eighth year and the silver hoop wrapped itself around the bottom of her nose on the right side. Hailee often over-heard her talk to Parkinson and Zabini about getting a belly-button piercing and Hailee couldn't help but think about all the ways she could tease Malfoy's navel.</p>
<p>Hailee looked at the nightstand on Malfoy's side and immediately spotted the blonde's signature headband. She'd worn it ever since Hailee could remember. It was thick and Slytherin green and Malfoy used to use it to push the stray hairs out of her face before deciding to make it part of her everyday outfit.</p>
<p>Hailee sighed and leaned back, staring at the ceiling of the abandoned Ancient Ruins classroom they do it in. They meet every night unless one of them absolutely cannot make it. They usually do.</p>
<p>Hailee rustled more, not sure if she wanted to face her lover or not. She continued rolling over, around, trying not to wake Malfoy. Hailee was brought out of her thoughts when Malfoy rustles beside her.</p>
<p>"Damnit, Potter," Her strong accent drawls. Hailee looks at her with question. "You move too god damn much, honestly," And then Malfoy is on top of her, straddling her waist.</p>
<p>Hailee is met with those striking silver eyes and she momentarily forgets that they are only fuck-buddies. They are full of sleep and her pupils are large, asking for light that the night doesn't give. Hailee tilts her head sideways as Malfoy brings her hand up to move the raven hair out of her face. She then cups Hailee's face with the same hand before softly bringing her head down to kiss the tan girl below her.</p>
<p>Hailee brings her hands to Malfoy's waist, holding her tightly, suddenly filled with the urge to mark Malfoy.</p>
<p>"Fucking hell, you better still have it," Malfoy moans. Hailee understands immediately what she's talking about. Hailee reaches around in the drawer of her nightstand and pulls of the emerald green strap-on. Malfoy moans at the sight of it.</p>
<p>"Wanna ride me, baby? Or do you wanna take it?" Hailee asked, watching Malfoy slide down her legs, leaving room for Hailee to strap on the false dick.</p>
<p>"I'm wanna ride you, Daddy," Malfoy whimpered, watching the tan girl beneath her. When the strap-on was secure, Malfoy slid back up, ready to impale herself on the silicone before Hailee pulled her down for a kiss.</p>
<p>Malfoy moaned into the kiss as she dropped down onto Hailee's dick, throwing her head back as it started vibrating. Hailee stared up at the pale girl in wonder, rubbing her hands down Malfoy's sides.</p>
<p>"Oh - my - <em>god</em>" Malfoy let out between bounces. Hailee moaned as the strap-on teased her clit with it's vibrating while Malfoy's bounces added pressure that Hailee wanted to die from. She tried to imagine what Rox and Holden would say if she died because of Malfoy's sex. Nothing good, she guessed.</p>
<p>It wasn't Hailee's fault that Malfoy was gorgeous, all 5 feet 6 inches of her.</p>
<p>Before she knew it, Malfoy's thighs were trembling as she panted, still bouncing as she used her fingers to rub her clit vigorously. She whimpered when her eyes met Hailee's and moaned at the sight of her, leaning down to bite and nibble down the tan girl's jaw, moving to her neck so she could bite down before soothing the bite with her tongue, tracing a circle around the mark she made, making sure it was close enough to her shoulder so that Hailee could hide it.</p>
<p>"Please let me come, Daddy! Please, fuck, Haiz, please!" Malfoy kept whimpering and before the blonde could respond, Hailee flipped them over and began roughly pounding into the pale girl below her.</p>
<p>"FUCK!" Malfoy screamed, using her hands to lift her hairless legs onto Hailee's shoulders. Hailee smiled down at her, smirked more like it.</p>
<p>"Come, Dracona, come for Daddy," Dracona screamed at the use of her given name and came onto Hailee's dick with a cry of her name. A few more thrusts later, and Hailee came too, falling beside Dracona as she pulled out.</p>
<p>After a few moments of just breathing together, Dracona helped Hailee take off the strap-on, haphazardly throwing it onto the floor beside the bed and snuggling into Hailee while the taller girl whispered a quiet <em>'Scourgify' </em>before wrapping an arm around Dracona.</p>
<p>The blonde leaned up and kissed the dip in the middle of Hailee's collar-bone before closing her eyes and falling asleep.</p>
<p>Hailee was happy to find that she, too, could sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wattpad - DBubbleDiscoKween</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xoxo, Tiffany</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>